


Show Me Your Moves

by delusionofcontrol



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionofcontrol/pseuds/delusionofcontrol
Summary: Jisoo, who is admittedly not very good at dancing, watches Lisa take dance classes and do choreography alone, taking a big interest and admiration over the beautiful dancer.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been the third week of the month and she hadn't seen Lisa yet again. Someone might think she's a creep, but she misses seeing the girl around the building. She's been low key checking all the dance classes that the Thai brunette usually joins in and sees if she participates. She also asked Chaeyoung, one of the class goers, about the missing dancer. But to no avail, no one really knows where she is, how she is doing or when she's coming back.

 _I'm not stalking her. I'm just curious of her disappearance._  Jisoo thought to herself, as she might seem like an obsessed person.

Jisoo is the one in charge of the schedules in each dance studios so she knows who uses them and what date they are vacant or not. She only goes to work in it thrice a week, and in one of those days she's at work, Lisa usually goes to studio rehearsal. Not that she planned it or anything. Just purely coincidental.

It's been a long day and almost all classes are done. Some studios are filled up with people who're doing rehearsals until late night. She was to work until 11pm since no one was available to substitute her for tonight.

Opening the box of fried chicken she ordered, the smell of the food comforted her as she ate her dinner alone at the 4th floor lobby. She grabbed a piece and absentmindedly bit on it and stared straight ahead.

 _It would've been fun if I get to watch Lisa dance from this glass window as I ate chicken._ She sighed.

She took some rice from her bowl and continued munching on her food, while a pout is planted on her lips.

"Lisa-yahhhh" She whined softly. As if the girl would suddenly appear before her if she spoke of her name.

She did a big bite on her new piece of chicken and the elevator opened at the same time, showing a certain tall girl with a bottle of water on her hand and a duffel bag slung on her shoulder.

"Nyongan, Jisoo!" Lisa exclaimed, showing one of her cutest smiles while waving at the other girl.

Jisoo froze, with the chicken still on her mouth and her eyes wide. The Thai brunette walked towards her desk and started a small chat.

_Omo_

"Long time no see, Jichuuu. Looks like that's some great chicken right there you're having." She looked over the box of fried chicken that was almost half empty.

Jisoo put down the chicken on her bowl and wiped her mouth and fingers. She licked her lips clean quickly.

"Nyongan, Lisa..." She waved timidly and smiled softly at her. "Do you want some?" She offered.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm sure you want all these to yourself." She chuckled which made Jisoo blush. She tried hiding it by looking down and pretending to take a sip of her water.

"Are you joining a studio tonight?"

"No. I want to get one for myself. Is there any studio available?"

She looked at the studio across her and her eyes brightened up. She's been trying to save Studio 403 for the girl, low key hoping no one would take it whenever she's on her shift.

"Studio 403 is available. Do you want it?" Pointing at the room across them.

"Yes, please! That's my favorite one." Lisa beamed at her.  _Me too, Lisa._ She bit her bottom lip.

"Okay, let me set it up for you."

She went to Studio 403 and opened the door. Lisa trailed behind her and put down her stuff while she opened the lights and the air condition, making sure it's in the right temperature. She turned on the speakers and fixed the dim lights as she usually makes it in the room. She walked towards Lisa and told her everything's ready.

"Thanks Jisoo. I'll probably be here for awhile, like until closing time. Will that be alright?"

"No problem. My shift is extended till later. I'll just be outside." She smiled softly and the brunette nodded at her. She went back to her post and continued on with her dinner.

She situated herself where she can sneakily watch Lisa's routine for tonight without getting caught.

"I must be lucky tonight." She did her little dance with her hands holding fried chickens.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jisoo just finished cleaning her desk as the clock ticks closer to the end of her shift. She looked on to the glass window and saw that Lisa just finished her practice and was drinking the rest of the water in her bottle, with some of it the liquid running down through her chin and down to her neck. She felt her mouth turn dry at the scene she just witnessed but quickly composed herself when the other girl began gathering her stuff. 

She pretended to be busy with the book record in front of her as she saw in her peripheral vision that Lisa just stepped out of the studio.

"Hey, I'm done. I also turned everything off and double checked so the door just needs to be locked."

The smaller girl nodded and went to lock it, then gathered her stuff. She was being watched by the tall girl and waited for her to be finished.

"Let's leave together. I think we're the only ones left here." 

Lisa noticed that the other rooms were closed too. Jisoo tried so hard to act normal around the other girl who was wiping the sweat on her neck with the towel she has. They went in the elevator and silently waited for it to land to the ground floor.

It was so silent between them and the small girl can't help thinking that she's making this too awkward for the both of them.

"Glad to see you back here. Got busy?" She tried starting a small talk.

"Yeah, I missed it here. I was back in Thailand for a few weeks to see my family."

"You must've missed them, yeah?"

"Yup! We had some family time while I was there. It was so much fun." She grinned, making the other girl smile too.  _She always had that contagious smile._

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you do when you're not working at the dance studio?" 

"I take some classes for song writing and song composition, which just takes 4 hours. Then I stay home during the weekends with my dog."

"Ohhh I figured you're the musically inclined type. I've heard you humming some tunes and they sound good." She proudly stated, making Jisoo's cheeks redden. Thank heavens, it's already dark outside and Lisa won't notice her tomato face.

"I'm just fine. I'm still trying to be good at it." She humbly replied. They continued walking under the dark night sky.

"But why work at the dance studio? Shouldn't you be working somewhere like a music store?" The brunette looked at her.

"Uhm.. Well, I've always been so fascinated with people who can dance so well because I can't. I'm a frustrated dancer." She bashfully said, giggling nervously at the gaze that Lisa is giving her.

"So...that's why you're watching me." She smirked, making the short girl's eyes widen in surprise.

_Oh my. She knows I'm watching her. This is so embarrassing!!_

"Ah..I- uhm. Yes... You're like, my idol. I'm a big fan. You're really good. REALLY GOOD." Jisoo blabbered, with her hands making all these gestures to emphasize her point, which Lisa thinks is very adorable of her. 

Lisa stopped walking, making the short girl stop too. "You know what? I don't think you're a bad dancer. I think you just need to give it a shot and let your body move the way it wants."

Jisoo just watched her, with a strange look on her face that looks like Lisa is talking nonsense. She could dance? The world might explode first before that happens. It's ridiculous.

"You're only saying that because you haven't seen me dance. Lisa, I swear, you'll laugh at me if you saw me try to dance. I won't let you see me dance. I'll die of embarrassment." She whined, her hands on her cheeks out of panic and nervous, making her hair disheveled.

"Come on, Jisoo. It's not that bad."

"It's horrible, Lisa! I'm telling you!"

"It's gonna be fine! I can help you. I'll teach you!" She offered the older girl.

"W-what"

"I'll teach you how to dance."

"You're out of your mind." She deadpanned.

"There's nothing to lose here, unnie! You're gaining something here, actually." She insisted.

"I'll lose my dignity! You're just going to waste your time on me."

"You're overreacting. And it's not wasting time..." Lisa took one of Jisoo's hands and enveloped it in between her hands. 

"I'd like to teach you. I'd love to spend time with you, Jisoo-unnie. Just give this a chance, please? It will be fun." She tried convincing the worried girl, who was biting her lip in distress. Lisa rubbed her thumb over Jisoo's hand to comfort her.

"I-I don't know..."

"Think of it this way; it can be a chance for us to get to each other more. This is me wanting to get to know you better. How's that sound?"

"It's a hard and weird way to get to know each other. I suck at this..." She looked down on her feet, then on her hand being held by the persistent Thai girl that she's always been admiring. She looked back into her eyes.

"But alright. I'll do it. As long as you guide me." Jisoo can feel her heart thumping so strong, like it wants to escape from her chest. She saw how Lisa's face instantly light up at her response.

"YES!"

Lisa danced out of happiness and excitement, now holding both of Jisoo's hands in hers. The two celebrated alone at the quiet and cold street under the stars.

_This is either gonna be interesting or a mess._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo, who is admittedly not very good at dancing, watches Lisa take dance classes and do choreography alone, taking a big interest and admiration over the beautiful dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the second part of the story. Here are the songs/videos used in this story. You can play them as cued.
> 
> 1st: Side to Side - Jisoo's SBS Inkigayo Performance (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlE5wEWYJpI)
> 
> 2nd: Location - Khalid / Eunho Kim Choreography (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cSrvmbUioI) from 1MILLION Dance Studio
> 
> Enjoy!

Jisoo is climbing the last flight of stairs going up to the 4th floor. Lisa told her that they should do the dance practice on a late Saturday night so she's free from her shift and there wouldn't be too many people using the building. She can't help feeling nervous and almost backing out since it's her first time to really try dancing and the most nerve-wracking part is Lisa is gonna see her "dance". It scares the shit out of her right now.

She's dragging her feet up at the last steps of the stairs. She chose the stairs instead of the elevator to prolong the agony and also try to convince herself that this is a good idea, even though her head is fighting her that it isn't at all.

As she walks through the short hallway going to the lobby, she kept her breathing at bay and did some deep breaths to keep her calm. She closed her eyes shut, trying to encourage herself that this is a good thing to learn new things.

"You're finally here." A voice spoke, making Jisoo open her eyes in an instant.

"Jennie... Hey." She walked towards her.

"You okay? You'll be alright. Lisa told me you two are going to have a private session so she requested a secluded studio." She comforted her friend.

"I'm okay but I'm so nervous right now. I feel like I'll pee myself any minute!" Jennie giggled.

"You're in good hands, Jisoo-unnie. I'm sure she'll guide you carefully." She did her signature gummy smile. That helped Jisoo feel at ease.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself..." She fumbles with the towel on her hand. Jennie walked out of her desk to get near to her.

"Trust me, Jisoo. Lisa will patiently teach you, so don't worry. I've been friends with you for so long and I know you'll put your heart and mind into it if you really want to." She enveloped her in a warm hug and patted her back.

"And don't think I haven't noticed that you've been acting so timidly towards Lisa. Your 4D personality suddenly backs off around that girl. I know you will want to get any chance to spend time with her no matter how short or long that time is. So take this one!"

"Ahhh!! How do you read me so well??" Jisoo pouts at her friend for having been caught.

"I'm good, I know." She smirked at her. "Now, go! Lisa is waiting for you in Studio 401." She turned the girl and pushed her to walk towards another hallway going to the studio where Lisa is in. She waved her friend good bye and other different gestures to encourage her.

"Have fun!"

Jisoo waved back to her friend and continued on her way to the studio. She mentally prepped herself and hyped herself a little as she usually does for her friends.

 _If only my 4D self would turn things up, it would be way easier to do this. Maybe I should blame this to my crush on Lisa._  She huffed.

_But Lisa is too precious and awesome. How can I even????_

She stomped her feet and put her hands at the sides of her head, trying to shake all the thoughts about the girl. She didn't notice a door open, with a head peaking through it. 

"Stop stalling there and come in here now, will you?" Lisa said with an amused face. The other girl looked surprised at the sudden voice talking to her. She could only nod her head in response as Lisa opened the door wider for her to come through.

Jisoo went in and Lisa followed through, putting her hands on the older one's shoulders and pushing her on to the middle of the studio. She took the girl's stuff from her hands and shoulder, then put them where her stuff are.

"I almost thought you already backed out, but then I had a strong feeling you wouldn't leave me here hanging." She grinned.

"I had to do a lot of self-encouragement on the way here."

"Well, I'm glad you showed up." Lisa went closer and quickly hugged her. "Let's start!"

  --------------------------------------------------------- 

The two of them stood side by side with a meter distance apart, looking at each other through the mirror in front of them. Jisoo's heart is beating fast and she doesn't know how to start this off. Lisa took the remote of the sound system from her pocket.

"Show me your moves, Jisoo." She smiled at her.

"Me? Already? I- what do I do???"

"Dance, of course." A giggle escaped from her mouth, getting the older girl a bit embarrassed. 

"How about we do this; don't think of me watching you. I purposely got this secluded studio so you would be more comfortable to move on your own. Don't mind me." 

"That's gonna be hard to do.."  _...because your presence is enough to make me shy._

Lisa grabbed Jisoo's arm then pulled her towards the center of the room. She put her hands on the other girl's shoulders and looked on the mirror to talk to her.

"Move the way you want and how the music connects to you. Dance like you're the only one here. Look straight at yourself in the mirror like you're performing for yourself. No pressure."

Lisa squeezed her arm then jogged towards the back of the room. She dimmed the lights, making it seem like the lights only focus on Jisoo and everything else fades in the background. Jisoo looked straight ahead on her reflection and blocking everything else, except the sound. Moments later, music started to play.  _(Play Jisoo's Side to Side performance video)_

When Jisoo recognized the song, she suddenly went into character. She stroke a pose and an expression that Lisa didn't expect. The tall girl watched intently as the girl in front of her transform into another personality.

_I've been there all night_

_I've been there all day_

_And boy, got me walkin' side to side_

The look in Jisoo's eyes entrancing. She looks innocent but sexy at the same time. It's a paradox but it's what is exactly defining her right now. Lisa can't seem to believe that the girl timid around her has this kind of aura. It's like she's under a spell and Lisa is also being hypnotized into the same dimension as hers.

_I'm talkin' to ya_

_See you standing over there with your body_

_Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_

_And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('bout nothin')_

In that moment, time went slower. Her moves seemed being directed towards her even if they're not facing each other. Jisoo's glances are calling to Lisa and it feels electrifying.  _Who is this woman?_  She thought to herself.

Ever since Jisoo started dancing to the music, she easily captured the vibe of the song and put to work her body movements. Jisoo might say she's not good, but to Lisa, she can definitely dance.

_These friends keep talkin' way too much_

_Say I should give you up_

_Can't hear them, no, 'cause I.._

As the music continue to fade out, Jisoo's composure slowly changed too. There was a moment of silence at both ends, trying to absorb all that has happened in a short span of time. Lisa was actually surprised that it has only been under a minute when it felt like everything went into slow motion as the girl moved.

"Wow." Lisa could only say. She walked towards the other girl who was shocked at Lisa's comment.  _Wow? Is she kidding me? Did she watch me at all?_

They were standing close, facing each other. Lisa still had the amused face and Jisoo's expression went back to being worried.

"You can dance, unnie!"

"I can?"

"Yes! I mean, it's not perfect, but you  _can_  move. It's like I watched a different Jisoo out there earlier!"

Jisoo's face lightened up and a smile crept onto her lips. Hearing those compliments from Lisa, a great dancer that she's been admiring for awhile, is like a recognition she never even expected. Her heart fluttered at the sweet encouraging words.

"Really? Thank you.. I tried my best."

"Yes, and I think you can do more than that." Jisoo's brows twitched up. "Now that we know you can dance, there are some points that I want you to know."

The Thai brunette explained that her moves were hesitant and stiff, understanding that the girl might be nervous, which affected her movements. Jisoo admitted that and took note of the comment from the other girl. Lisa also pointed out that her expressions and attitude are very good. She's into the music and making her body feel the music. She just needs to combine the attitude with the right movements, as Lisa continued.

"You have potential. I'm serious here. I want to teach you."

The older girl had sparkles in her eyes, getting her self-esteem up to the roof. She grabbed Lisa's hand and held it close to her.

"Please do. I really want to learn and I think I'll learn a lot from you."

Lisa's heart melted at her words. It fired her up even more.

"Alright. I'll show you how it should be."

She clicked on the remote and played a different song. The other girl backed up and let Lisa take the spotlight now, wanting to watch the girl in her natural dancing state that had her hooked from the beginning. She went to a corner where she can watch the girl at the best view.

A song with a different genre played and Jisoo thought it suits Lisa's style in dancing.  _(Play Location - Khalid / Eunho Kim Choreography)_

Lisa started doing small movements, trying to feel the music to come up with the right steps and movements. As the song progressed further, she found the right timing and her body moved into more distinct and snappier movements, complimenting her attitude.

 _Send me your location_  
Let's ride the vibrations  
I don't need nothing else but you...

In an instant, Jisoo got engrossed watching her just like the other times she did before. But this performance right in front of her felt like fire. It's much powerful than the other ones that she saw before. It's not that the previous ones are bad, because they're good in all honesty. All her routines are great. But this one right here is on a whole new level.

 _I don't wanna fall in love off of subtweets_  
So, let's keep personal  
I got a lot of cool spots that we can go  
Tell me what's the move and I got you  
  
_I'm only acting like this 'cause I like you_  
Just give me the vibe to slide then  
I might make you mine by the night then  

Jisoo is enjoying herself watching Lisa enjoy her routine. It's addictive and her eyes are glued to the figure's reflection in the mirror.

Lisa's expressions are catching her attention. It's telling her " _watch me"_.  Her mind starts to get clouded but then a certain smirk ignited something in her. She must be hallucinating but she swore she saw a smirk etched across the Thai girl's lips like she's trying to send a message to Jisoo through her moves and expressions.  Lisa is oozing with sexiness and power.

When the music ended, Lisa snapped back to her bubbly demeanor like she turned off a switch in her  body. She turned around to see the other girl's reaction and to her surprise, Jisoo is still standing on her spot with her mouth agape and her eyes glued on her.

"So how was that?"

"You're amazing..." Jisoo's voice trailed at the end but the girl still heard it. 

"God must be a woman because you're a god at what you do." She swooned, earning a giggle from Lisa.

She's sensing they're going to have lots of fun from this session.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo, who is admittedly not very good at dancing, watches Lisa take dance classes and do choreography alone, taking a big interest and admiration over the beautiful dancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choreography used in this story is the Blackpink Dance Practice Video choreographed by Parris Goebel (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fg8pyLKvXE)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wow, you're early."

She turned to see the girl who just entered and smiled.

"I've been trying to rundown the steps by myself to see if I got them all good." She smiled awkwardly, wiping the beads of sweat on her forehead.

The two have been doing private sessions once a week at night. Lisa wasn't pressuring her at all and was patiently teaching her since she's technically a beginner. There are steps that Jisoo is having a hard time following but Lisa didn't mind. The girl was eager to learn and that's what makes this fun for them both. It was exhausting because of all the physical work but the time spent together are enjoyed and maximized to the fullest.

"Is that so? I think we're done with the routine's steps. We just need some polishing for it."

She put down her stuff and walked to her. The times they spent together really made them closer and more comfortable around each other. Jisoo got less timid around her and was able to tell jokes or tease the girl whenever they meet. She still gets the butterflies whenever she sees Lisa, but she never really got used to it. It gets her every time.

For the several sessions they have done, Jisoo can't help feel nervous every time, especially when Lisa does movements that are touching her. It's all part of the choreography and the art of the dance, but her body either gets stiff or her mind is out of it when those moments happen.

She's fine even if Lisa teaches her the steps to Baby Shark or some kind of nursery rhyme dance. She knows that's too much and she didn't really expect any less from Lisa. She's just really awkward and stiff and not good at this. She's thankful that the other girl hasn't give up on her yet.

"Okay. I'll do better." She beamed and Lisa did the same.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Breathe, Jisoo." 

Lisa looked at her, panting a little. Jisoo's eyes got bigger and she almost lost her balance. Good thing Lisa's hand supported her back .

They were doing the dance steps with just the counting and they're on the part where in Lisa runs her fingers through Jisoo's body, from her stomach up to in the middle of her chest. That specific part always made Jisoo breathless and gave goosebumps all over her body. She wouldn't be surprised if she faints there or even forgets to breathe, then die. It's all too much for her to handle to be touched by the other girl.

"I-I'm sorry."

Lisa pulled her up so she can stand straight. "Is there something wrong? Are you uncomfortable with the choreo? I can change it if you want?"

"No! I-I mean, it's okay. I'm fine. I just suck at breathing." She pointed at herself. "Stupid." She laughed.

"You sure? I'm alright with changes if it makes it easier for you."

"I'm sure. I'll do it. I wanna learn your awesome choreography so I can brag it to Jennie. I'm sorry, I'll try not to be ticklish. I'll breathe, I promise!" She raised her hand, then drew an "X" on her left chest to emphasize her promise.

"Okay then. Just try to relax. It's just me, Jisoo." She squeezed the older girl's arm.

 _Pfft. That's the problem. It's you, Lisa. That's why I'm self-destructing!_  She thought to herself.

"Let's continue where we left?" Jisoo nodded.

"5, 6, 7, 8.."

Jisoo leaned back, looking at the girl, counting the steps and taking her time to do them. She felt those fingertips on her body again. Her muscles contracting at the touch. Lisa looked at her.

"Relax. Just think of it like my hands are controlling your movements. Surrender to me..."

The older girl felt the heat rising in her cheeks but she kept her composure and listened to the instructions given. It's as if the girl surrendered her consciousness and let her body move how Lisa's hands and other movements want her to.

Jisoo turned, doing the next step, and Lisa's lip tugged into a small smile as she watched the girl dance the way she imagined it to be done. The rundown of movements are going smoothly and Lisa felt a hint of pride as they progressed.

Both of them looked at their reflections while doing the rest of the counting until they finished the rundown of the choreography. The two had hints of smiles on their lips, with beads of sweat trickle down their faces.

"That was good. Let's have a break, then we get to the real business." Lisa winked.

Jisoo could only hurry to her bottle of water and chug it down.

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 It was finally time. It's the moment of truth for Jisoo. After weeks of practicing and getting sore and tired after every session, the time has come to see the fruits of her hard work. She knows Lisa taught her a lot and she couldn't be more thankful. She just hopes she doesn't mess this up and at least make the girl proud of her. Lisa always tell her "no pressure", but she's the one putting the pressure to herself. She wants Lisa to recognize her and her efforts of learning from the Thai brunette.

Lisa stood behind her and made the two of them look at their reflections. She talked to the older girl through the mirror, with a serious and confident look on her face.

"Remember, Jisoo; power, attitude, and connection. Just enjoy. I know you can do this." She encouraged, and the other nodded in response, feeling the excitement and pressure at the same time.

Lisa clicked the remote, then turned around to get in position. Jisoo prepared and made her position, as the music started.

_Don't act like you forgot_

_I call the shots, shots, shots_

_Like blah, brrap, brrap_  

_Y'all should know me well enough..._

The two met each other's eyes through the mirror and it's as if on cue, both of them smirked, with only their eyes and body communicating. The start of the music was powerful enough, making their energy build up more and more.

The remix began, with their movements flowing snappier and powerful each second. Jisoo was fixated with her own movements, feeling the fire in her. Lisa did the same, low key glancing at Jisoo from time to time to check how her movements go with the music. Their game faces were plastered. It was business.

_Bitch better have my money!_

Subtle heavy breathing and the sounds of their feet hitting the wooden floor could be hear along the loud music of the Rihanna remix. They kept a reasonable distance between each other, giving ample space for their movements. Both girls gave bigger movements, as if they're performing on a big stage in front of a big crowd. The power was there, and it's pretty evident that the attitude intensifies every beat drop.

The  _touchy_  parts are coming, and Jisoo can feel herself getting nervous for a bit, and her anxiety making her think that this is the part where she's gonna mess up. She closed her eyes for a second, composing herself out of the anxiety building inside her.

Walking closer to Lisa, she saw the girl's sexy expression, and as she leaned back and felt the fingertips of the younger girl, energy flowed through her like Lisa passed a different kind of electricity through her body. She felt the connection, making her anxiety go away and replace it with confidence. 

In a snap, her body surrendered like a switch was turned on from her. And with that, her game was on.

She felt Lisa watch her movements, with her the Thai brunette's eyes glued on her and not on her reflection. Jisoo can only make her movements more prominent. The attraction through their bodies and eyes could be felt all around the room, making the vibe circulate through them.

The second touchy part was on and this time, Jisoo didn't feel the need to worry. It was as if she actually wanted Lisa to touch her hips and let her body talk. Lisa smirked and took her time making her hands touch the girl in front of her.

The music transitioned to the last part, with a slower and sexy vibe. The two had hypnotic gazes in their eyes boring through their reflection and both eyes trying to speak to the other. Their moves, combined with that vibe of music almost made it feel like sex through dancing.

Their bodies waved smoothly and slowly, under the spell of each other. They moved according to their instincts, occasionally closing their eyes to immerse themselves into their swag and seductive side.

 _Don't act like you forgot_   

 _Bitch better have my money!_  

 The music ended with their striking ending poses. Their faces still had those smirks plastered on their lips, and some of their hair covering their faces. Their chests heaved slowly and breathed heavily, trying to absorb what just happened.

A few seconds later on, Jisoo's face lit up and couldn't contain her happiness. She immediately jumped and hugged Lisa from behind, resting her face on the brunette's shoulder and her arms wrapping the girl's slim torso.

"Oh my god. I love you so much! I did it! Thank you! That was amazing! You're amazing." The smaller girl expressed in a quick go, not breathing even a pause. She nuzzled closer and held Lisa tighter.

She felt a hand squeeze her arm and that's when it clicked, making her eyes get bigger and her mouth open agape.

She just hugged Lisa.

She instantly let go and took a step back, fixing her messy hair and wiping off the sweat on her face. The taller girl turned to look at her at the sudden loss of contact.

"Already??" She pouted. Jisoo's heart melted at the sight and blushed as she remembered what she just did.

"S-sorry. I was just really excited and extremely happy. Sorry, I got some of my sweat on you." She looked down on her feet and rubbed her nape.

"I don't mind. I would've done it first if you didn't make the first move." She grinned. 

"You were a different person out there, Jisoo! I was in awe! You were really good."

"It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for your help."

"You did your fair share. It was mostly your effort and hard work that made it great. I only taught you how to do it and you executed them perfectly."

She looked at the tall girl in front of her and saw a sense of pride in her. Lisa is happy for her and is extremely proud of her. She could feel herself in cloud nine.

"Thank you, really."

"It's my pleasure. Thanks to you, too."

They just stared at each other with big smiles reaching their eyes. There was silence for a moment until Lisa came closer and Jisoo's eyebrows shoot up in confusion.

"Can you say it again?"

"W-which one? Thank you?"

"No... The one you told me when you were hugging me." Lisa was just a foot away from the small girl, making Jisoo look up to her. The black-haired girl was nervous and puzzled at the same time.

"Would it help you remember if I hug you or you hug me?" Lisa wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist, making Jisoo's breath hitch at the contact.

"I-I said you were amazing."

"Not that. There was another sentence before that." Lisa grinned.

"O-oh my g-god?" Sweat was forming on her forehead and she tried to avoid the gaze that Lisa was giving her. The other girl chuckled.

"Okay I'll help you..." Lisa leaned in closer and Jisoo felt her breathing stop at the act. "You said you love me so much"

"I-I did???" The girl stuttered. "I mean, I just said it because I was so happy and excited and my emotions are all over the place a-"

"So it wasn't true?" Lisa's expression changed and Jisoo mentally kicked herself for being the reason for that downward tug on Lisa's lips.

"No! No no no. I-suck at this. " 

She sighed and shut her eyes tightly, trying to compose the next words to say.

"What I'm trying to say is that... I like you, Lisa. I like you so much." 

She bit her lip, and her eyes still closed. She didn't want to see Lisa's reaction. She's not ready for the rejection or whatever might happen.

Jisoo heard a squeal and felt her head rest on another body while being squeezed tightly by the arms embracing her. She opened her eyes, with her eyebrows up in surprise, blinking several times to check if she's dreaming or not.

Her head was resting on Lisa's shoulder, and the girl's arms enveloping her. She felt her own heartbeat go harder and faster at the contact.

"I like you too, Jisoo. So much." Lisa said in a soft endearing voice, which Jisoo heard loud and clear. She hugged the girl back for a long time before she broke the hug and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Really?" Lisa nodded and Jisoo's heart leaped in joy.

Lisa cupped Jisoo's face and leaned in closer, with just about inches apart.

"Can I?" Lisa asked, looking at her eyes and down to her lips. The girl smiled and nodded.

Lisa closed the gap and both of them felt soft lips against their own, feeling their smiles form while their lips moved together. They gave each other pecks, releasing stifled giggles in between. Their lips parted, both of them looking at each other endearingly.

Lisa caressed Jisoo's face as the older girl rested on it, feeling each touch.

It was then that she realized, Jisoo was glad she sucked at dancing.


End file.
